Once More! The Axel Chronicles
by Runaway Deviant
Summary: Celebrating Axel month, these are just going to be short drabbles - probably shorter than The Demyx Chronicles - about Axel and the Organisation's shinanigans. It's called "Once Again", because most of them are reused themes. One could be Yaoi!
1. NOT A PANSY!

**Title:** Axel Is NOT A Pansy  
**Universe:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Theme/Topic:** Axel did something odd while reading Narnia: The Silver Chair  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Axel, Roxas, Zexion, Demyx, Xigbar  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ NARNIA: THE SILVER CHAIR!!  
**Word Count:** 732  
**Summary:** Axel like the Narnia books, so much so that when a certain character dies he does something rather odd for a Nobody…  
**Song:** Pretty Handsome Awkward – The Used  
**A/N:** Celebrating Axel month! Yay!  
**Disclaimer:** If KH was mine Axel would not have died and would've gotten his heart back (to fall in love with my character ;P), so I obviously don't own it.

* * *

Axel Is NOT A Pansy

"Axel is a pansy! Axel is a pansy!" chanted Roxas as he skipped around the living room of The Castle That Never was, trying to escape Axel and show everyone what made said Flurry a pansy.

"Give that back, brat! That's my book!" yelled Axel as he chased him around the lounge multiple times, almost tripping over the PS3 console a few times.

"I've never seen that book before… why haven't you shown it to me?" pondered Zexion, reaching out to grab the book from Roxas' eager hand.

Axel tackled Roxas in time to stop him handing it over, but Zexion still caught the title.

"Narnia? How the hell does ready Narnia make someone a pansy?" he asked, rather offended; he loved the series.

"It doesn't, it's what he was _doing while reading_ Narnia that makes him a pansy. He was- mmph!" he was cut off as Axel gagged him with his glove.

Axel pulled his best-friend away by the strings of his hood, purposely taking the two flights of stairs to the rooms just to hurt him, and shoved him into his room.

He threw him onto his bed and pulled up a chair before tying him up while he was still in shock – and unable to move because of his sore back.

"If you ever tell anyone that I was crying when Prince Caspian died I will fry your little weenie so bad that when I put it into Demyx's hotdog it won't even look edible, got it memorised?" he growled out threw clenched teeth.

Roxas turned blue at the thought of being castrated then having to watch his manhood be incinerated and nodded; he was not one for pain or suffering or torture or anything else bad which involved him _or_ his vital organs.

"I'm glad we understand each other. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to make plans for just in case you do tell anyone. Both you and they will be severely tortured if you ever happen to let it slip." He finished, leaving Roxas tied to his bed and unable to reach his Keyblades.

Demyx snuck upstairs, barely avoiding Number VIII as he stalked to his room, and entered the door marked XIII.

He found Roxas tied to his bed, still gagged, and wriggling around trying to get out of his bonds.

Demyx untied his friend and listened to what Axel was going to do to him if he told anyone.

Demyx started snickering at the thought, even though Roxas kept telling him that it wasn't funny. It wouldn't be funny for much longer in any case.

"Roxas, I left my glove in he-" said Axel as he walked into the room. He stopped, seeing Demyx laughing, and jumped to conclusions. "Roxas…" he growled, looking for all the world like a feral animal.

Roxas blanched. "I swear to god I didn't tell him! He's laughing at _me_! Not you, _ME_!!" he squealed. Axel didn't believe him.

"Oh come on. You're not really gonna castrate him, are you? He didn't tell me anything! It's not like you were being all tragic or crying or anything, right?" Demyx piped up in Roxas' defence. Axel glared at Roxas even harder. "Oh no _way_. You _cried_?" he asked, grinning at the red-head.

"Demyx… I swear to god if you-"

"Don't worry, I won't _tell_ anyone." He said, prancing out the door.

* * *

Two weeks later Demyx walked out of his room with a pile of papers.

He left one in front of every member's door, and then proceeded to the roof.

Where he dropped the remaining papers and let them fly all over The World That Never Was.

Axel and Xigbar had just returned from a mission, in time to see the multitude of papers take flight.

"Where'd those come from?" asked Xigbar.

"No clue." Replied his junior, wondering where in the worlds those things had come from.

Xigbar grabbed one. His eye quickly skimmed the page, before he started snickering.

"What? What is it?" asked Axel, trying to grab the paper from his friend's hand.

"You _cried_!?" he asked, tears of mirth swimming in his eyes. "You cried when Prince Caspian died? You really _are_ a pansy, aren't you?" he said, proceeding to laugh all the way to the castle.

"Roxas… Demyx!" Axel growled as he stalked behind Number II. "You're both dead!"

Demyx is doomed…


	2. How To Save A HalfLife

**Title:** How To Save A Half-Life  
**Universe:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Theme/Topic:** Axel and what he thinks of Roxas and his leaving Org XIII  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Axel, Roxas, Sora and Xemnas are mentioned (No pairings!)  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Only if you haven't played past Day Five in Twilight Town  
**Word Count:** 346  
**Summary:** Axel ponders on Roxas' leaving of Organisation XIII, and wonders what _he'll_ do now  
**Song:** How To Save A Life – The Fray  
**A/N:** Celebrating Axel month! Yay!  
**Disclaimer:** If KH was mine Axel would not have died and would've gotten his heart back (to fall in love with my character ;P), so I obviously don't own it.

* * *

How To Save A Half-Life

Axel watched his best friend walk away from him, fully aware that he would probably never see him again.

He wouldn't try to change his mind any more than he already had, however, when the time came to try and take him back he'd make sure he'd be the one to get him.

Axel wasn't stupid, he knew that if Roxas didn't come back he'd almost certainly leave the organisation in order to either get him back or help Sora in any way he could.

And as Axel fell to the floor of the mansion basement, he couldn't help but grin at his friend. Even as Roxas remembered him, Axel began to leave him. He wouldn't stick around anymore; he knew what a hardhead that kid could be.

He drew the darkness up around himself, and once he was completely submersed beneath it he sighed and simply let himself fall.

He was a long way from dying, he was sure of that, but he didn't particularly feel like living anymore either.

The fact that he only had a half existence was no help either, but as he pondered on the newly changed direction of his fate he realised something; he wanted to help Roxas.

More than anything else, he wanted to help Roxas become whole.

Because he knew that he himself would never get that opportunity.

He knew he'd never, no matter how hard or long he or Xemnas or anyone else strived for it, ever get his heart back.

He smiled as he drifted through the darkness, and made a life altering decision.

He would leave the organisation.

When was not the question, it was simply a matter of time before he was drawn towards Sora.

Because he held the heart that Roxas belonged to, and Axel would do anything for that person; heart or no, he was as much a part of Roxas as Roxas was of him.

He opened another portal, and fell through it, making sure to right his stance so he wouldn't fall down, and returned to The World That Never Was.


	3. Damn It All

**Title:** Damn It All  
**Universe:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Theme/Topic:** Axel only wanted some pizza…  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Axel, Xaldin, Demyx, Roxas  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** None (so far as I can tell)  
**Word Count:** 476  
**Summary:** Axel annoys Xaldin for the heck of it, so he goes out to get himself some pizza. Unfortunately he won't be feeling as happy when he returns…  
**Song:** I Am – Killing Heidi  
**A/N:** Celebrating Axel month! Yay!  
**Disclaimer:** If KH was mine Axel would not have died and would've gotten his heart back (to fall in love with my character ;P), so I obviously don't own it.

* * *

Damn It All

"Caaan, can you do the can-can? I can do the can-can-"

"Shut up Axel!" yelled Xaldin from the kitchen. "I can't stand that song."

There was a pause.

"CAAAN, CAN YOU DO THE CAN-CAN? I CAN DO THE-"

"Shut up you bastard, do you want dinner or not?"

There was another pause, even longer than the first. Xaldin had thought he'd found peace, but then…

"Caaan, can you order pizza? I can order pizza. Ha ha ha suck shit! Yeah!" sang Axel, laughing as he finished and teleported away to Twilight Town to get himself some pizza.

Xaldin made stabbing motions in his direction, while Demyx laughed and cried at the same time – he was cutting onions – trying not to let Xaldin see for fear of being stabbed himself.

* * *

Axel walked down the street with pizza box in hand, whistling the Can-Can in between bites.

"Hey, Axel right?" asked a kid behind him.

He turned around, and blanched as Roxas and his friends stood there. It wasn't so much that his ex-best friend was standing there, it was because he was wearing stuff he'd stolen off _Demyx_ ('cept the top, it was his).

He stood their in skinny, black, hipster jeans and a short red t-shirt which read "We don't need no water let the motherfucker burn!" and chucks which were currently untied. He had somehow managed to get a black bandana over his hair, and had a smiley face earring in his left earlobe. Basically he looked like a man-whore.

"Um, yes?" he asked, closing his box of pizza.

"Asides from asking what the hell you're wearing, what are you doing here?" he asked, going from apathetic to angry in a sec.

'Must remember, I'm dealing with a hormonal teenager who thinks I'm a stalker.' He though to himself before he started talking.

"Dude, I'm only getting myself some dinner. I'm sorry that I somehow managed to get to you're side of town to do so." He said, pointing to his pizza box.

Roxas raised and eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Roxas, who is this guy?" asked Hayner, tapping Roxas on the shoulder.

"He tried to kidnap me a couple of days ago."

"What!?" asked Hayner, shocked.

"Guys, guys! I'm off duty! I respect your decision to stay, I was just following orders!" he exclaimed, waving his free hand in front of his face.

'How the hell did I wind up in the fake Twilight Town in the first place?' he wondered as the teens advanced on him.

"Shit, well I guess I'll have to see you tomorrow, Roxas. Later." He said, teleporting back to The World That Never Was.

* * *

Axel slid down the wall of his room. The pizza sat forgotten on his desk and the bandanna and chucks had been thrown at the wall in an effort to relieve some tension.

"Damn it all." He mumbled.


	4. Life Sugs Occasionally

**Title:** Life Sugs Occasionally  
**Universe:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Theme/Topic:** Axel is sick. Find out why!  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Axel, Roxas, Demyx, Xigbar (Xaldin is mentioned)  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** None  
**Word Count:** 447  
**Summary:** Axel is sick, due to some mishaps among his fellow Org XIII members...  
**Song:** Untitled Track (Blood) - My Chemical Romance  
**A/N:** Celebrating Axel month! Yay!  
**Disclaimer:** If KH was mine Axel would not have died and would've gotten his heart back (to fall in love with my character ;P), so I obviously don't own it.

* * *

Life Sugs Occasionally

"This sugs." Said a very disgruntled Axel from his bed.

Roxas snickered. "That's what you get for getting Demyx angry. You get sick." He stated, proceeding to point out the flaws in Axel's "Master Plan".

Someone in the castle had wanted to stir up trouble by spreading rumours about Demyx's "relationship" with Xaldin.

They'd left conveniently placed "love letters" and had even stolen both Demyx and Xaldin's phones in an attempt to create evidence.

Scandal: Yes.

Casualties: One. Himself.

Xaldin and Demyx had been prowling the castle for weeks, trying to figure out which of their fellow members had set them up.

This caused them to be teased even more, as they were always together, but in the end they narrowed the search down to the two usual suspects; Xigbar and Axel.

Xigbar, being Xaldin's closest friend, had done everything in his power to show his loyalty, even helping them find the crucial evidence that inevitably led them to Axel.

"Bud I didn'd do anything!" exclaimed Axel, kicking his friend off the end of the bed. "I swear do the gods, when I find oud who did dis I'll roasd dem!"

Half a week later and Axel was out of bed, and doing his own prowling, when Demyx suddenly ran up and dropped to the floor in front of him and started begging for forgiveness.

"I'm so sorry! We honestly thought it was you! Who would've thought that the guy who helped us the most was the guy behind it!? Please, don't barbeque me!" he raced, spitting out excuse after excuse in an attempt to gain Axel's forgiveness.

"Dude, it's okay!" Axel yelled over Demyx's apologies. "Now, if you don't mind, I have a sniper to fry."

"Hello, Xigbar." Said Axel as he casually walked into Number II's room.

"Um, hi Axel. What can I do for you?" he asked from his computer.

"Oh, nothing really. I just wanted to know if you'd BURN!" he said, yelling the last part as he set his superior's room as well as his superior on fire. "If you cross Demyx, you might get sick, or you could drown. But when you cross me, you BURN, BABY! BURN!" he continued, turning up the heat before walking to the door and slamming it shut behind him.

'No one, in a situation like that anyway, ever thinks of using their portals to get out.' He thought as he sealed the door, using his hand as a blow torch.

Xigbar started banging on the door, yelling. But after a while the yelling ceased and Axel heard with satisfaction the sound of his body sliding down the door.

Only then did he let him out.


	5. A Closer Look At The Org

**I haven't updated, and tomorrow is Axel day! Noooo! I'm too tired to write so much in one night, and I'm sick too...**

**Forgive me! :'(**

**Title:** Organisation XIII - A Closer Look (Yeah Right)

**Universe:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Theme/Topic:** This one is more of a "whole org" one. I just can't write Axel stories... :'(  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Axel and the org (and some cast and crew members)  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** None (so far as I can tell)  
**Word Count:** 685  
**Summary:** Axel and the gang are (trying) to make a tv show! Watch what happens ;P  
**Song:** Benny Hill Theme Song  
**A/N:** The idea for the heart attack is from LadyAlchemist's -air drums- on DeviantArt.  
**Disclaimer:** If KH was mine Axel would not have died and would've gotten his heart back (to fall in love with my character ;P), so I obviously don't own it.

* * *

"Today marks the worst day of our lives." Mumbled Xemnas to himself, looking at Xigbar, Saïx and Luxord – his last remaining members.

"We are pretty screwed, huh..." muttered Xigbar.

"I'm sure that the Keyblade Bearer cannot be too tough an opponent." Replied Saïx in his usual monotone.

"That "not too tough an opponent" wiped out half of this organisation by himself!" retorted Xigbar, waving his Dual Snipers at his junior.

"There is one thing I will not bet on, and that is my life." Said Luxord. "Even so, I know I will probably lose it today."

"Cut, cut!" yelled Axel from in front of them. "What the hell's the point in this if you all sound so stoic and angsty? You're supposed to want to charge into battle fiercely and with a bravery so formidable that even Sora would be stopped in his tracks!"

"Well sorry for not being able to feel fierce nor brave!" Saïx snapped back. He had been testy since they had started all this.

"Aren't you the one who always says that Nobodies are good at pretending? And you sure as hell seem to have emotions when I hear you and Mansex practically breaking his bed every second night!"

Saïx was suddenly engulfed in a coughing fit, leaving Xemnas to stand there with his eyes closed as if to pretend that he wasn't really there.

"I rest my case."

Demyx ran in suddenly.

"Guys, guys! I have great news!" he yelled, jumping up and down in excitement.

"What is it?" the entire cast and crew of "The Organisation – A Closer Look" asked in perfect monotonous unison; they were used to his outburts.

"I just figured out that we have hearts!"

Demyx was almost stared out of the studio.

"Seriously, come look!"

Demyx led them all towards the room where all the members that weren't currently acting hung out and walked in, showing them something rather strange.

Zexion was slightly convulsing on the floor, clutching the place where his heart should've been as if in pain.

"I was singing My Heroin by Silverstein and when I got to the screaming he just started convulsing..." Demyx muttered as he watched Vexen run around the room trying to figure out what to do. "Then he had a heart attack!"

"Demyx..." mumbled Axel, staring at his convulsing co worker. "Some might say that music soothes the savage beast. Your music is lethal to people in ways it shouldn't be."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"We shouldn't have hearts, and he had a _heart attack_ Demyx! The worlds don't work that way!"

"They... certainly seem... to..." choked Zexion, still on the floor. "What else... would explain... this?"

Vexen had finally managed to pull himself together, and had a stethoscope which he immediately put to Zexion's chest.

"There isn't a heartbeat..." he mumbled. He then put the stethoscope to Zexion's throat, and laughed a little at what he heard.

"What? What is it?" asked Axel, looking at them eagerly.

"It has nothing to do with having a heart, rather it's about the fact that he swallowed most of his sandwich in one go. He has a blocked airway."

Axel snickered at Zexion, still on the floor and still very distressed.

"Heart attack... or constricted... airway, I feel... like I'm... gonna die! SAVE ME!"

Axel burst out laughing, falling to the floor and trying not to cry from mirth.

"Well if that doesn't prove we have hearts, I don't know what will." Mumbled Demyx, looking pointedly at Axel before leaving the room.

"And... cut! That's a rap!" yelled Naminè from her director's chair.

Demyx ran up to her. "Did I do a good job?"

Axel walked up behind him, grabbing him and dragging him over to the table which was fast filling up with all types of food and alcohol. "You did awesome kid. But I'm the main character in these stories, so I recommend you stop stealing the spotlight, got it memorized?"

"Yup, I got it!"


	6. Brothers

**Title:** Brothers  
**Universe:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Theme/Topic:** Axel wonders what it would be like to have a _nice_ brother.  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Axel, Roxas  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** None  
**Word Count:** 378  
**Summary:** Axel and Roxas ponder on what it would be like to have or be a brother.  
**Song:** The Boy Who Destroyed The World – AFI  
**A/N:** Celebrating Axel month! Yay!  
**Disclaimer:** If KH was mine Axel would not have died and would've gotten his heart back (to fall in love with my character ;P), so I obviously don't own it.

* * *

Brothers

"Oi, Roxas!" yelled Axel, walking towards his friend.

Roxas was talking to some kids he'd met in Twilight Town but, even though Axel was aware that Roxas wanted new, human friends, they had just gotten a new mission, and they couldn't afford to dawdle.

"Um, hold on a sec." He said to his friends. "What is it?" he asked as he turned around to face his best friend.

Axel held up a plastic bag. "I got the stuff, meet me back at the hotel, 'kay?"

"Yep, I'll be there in a little while." He said with a grin, pointing a thumb over his shoulder at the other kids.

"I'll be waiting." Replied Axel as he walked away.

"Who was _that_?" asked one.

"Yeah, he was a spunk if I ever saw one!" exclaimed one of the girls.

"Oh, him? That's my brother." Replied Roxas.

Axel flinched. He didn't really like the idea of Roxas as a brother. His Somebody's brother had been a vindictive little maggot who liked to torment him with every means possible.

"Seriously? He's got red hair, tattoos under his _eyes_, and he's wearing all black! You definitely don't look related."

'What am I supposed say? I was adopted?' Roxas thought to himself before answering.

"Yeah, he's a bit hardcore..."

* * *

Axel looked at Roxas as they walked through Hollow Bastion in civilian's clothes, blending in as much as possible.

"If I _was_ your big brother, how would you treat me?" he asked, looking at his blonde companion.

"You wouldn't survive a week as my brother. I'd be getting you in trouble with out imaginary mother every damn step of the way." Roxas replied, smirking at the thought.

"I always wanted a brother who would treat me like a sibling, not a toy... But apparently that won't ever be happening. What a shame, it would've been pretty cool..."

"How about we try it out?"

"What?" asked Axel, staring at Roxas in frozen shock.

"Yeah, we'll try being brothers! Only for a week though, I don't want to be the reason you end up in a coma..."

Axel laughed at the end, and walked towards the bailey.

"First order of brotherly business: a race! To the bailey, and then Merlin's house. On you marks, get set, go!"


	7. Bang, Bang, SLAP!

**Title:** Bang, Bang, SLAP!  
**Universe:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Theme/Topic:** Axel has had enough banging.  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Character/Pairing/s:** XemSaï, Axel, Org XIII  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** None  
**Word Count:** 327  
**Summary:** Axel has had enough of his superiors' shenanigans.  
**Song:** Rockstar – Nickelback  
**A/N:** Celebrating Axel month! Yay!  
**Disclaimer:** If KH was mine Axel would not have died and would've gotten his heart back (to fall in love with my character ;P), so I obviously don't own it.

* * *

Bang, Bang, SLAP!

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

Axel looked up from his desk.

'Dear gods, not again! Take it to their floors for once!' he thought as he listened to the smashing and moaning coming from next door to him. 'I've had enough.' He thought, slamming his pen on the desk and walking to the superior's door.

The rest of the organisation watched in silence at the heroic efforts of Axel; the man against Mansex.

He slammed the door open, and watched with disgust as number seven and the superior squeaked and slipped under the covers.

"God damn you both! You tell us that we aren't allowed to have relations with anyone – inside or outside of the org – and then you two are constantly screwing like rabbits! If you're going to do that kinda shit, do it on Saïx's floor, WHERE THE REST OF US _HARD WORKING_ NOBODIES CAN'T FRIKKIN HEAR YOU!!" he yelled at the two men in the bed, before slamming the door shut to be met with a round of applause and cheering.

Demyx – the most mentally worse for wear from all of this – practically glomped him.

"THANK YOU!" he yelled in Axel's ear.

"Dude, just because I'm fighting against their stupid policies doesn't mean I want any for myself!" he said back, causing Demyx to run and hide behind Xaldin.

* * *

Later that week, Saïx and Xemnas marched out of the room marked "I", and walked respectfully towards the elevator to go to Saïx's floor.

"FAGS!" yelled Xigbar as he ran towards the kitchen.

They simply took it and left when the elevator came.

"Isn't it kinda weird that we know when they're doing it now?" asked Roxas as he, Axel and Demyx played Monopoly.

"It's better than having to listen."

"True, very true. I win by the way."

"Fuck."

"No thanks."

* * *

**JUST SO YOU KNOW:**

**Many of my best friends are gays and lesbians, I have nothing against them, and it's their choice!**

**No offence intended!**


	8. The End

**Title:** The End  
**Universe:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Theme/Topic:** Axel gets a welcome befitting a king.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Axel, Org XIII  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** None  
**Word Count:** 378  
**Summary:** Axel is welcomed by his fellows on his day, to find something extraordinary had happened.  
**Song:** Gone - Switchfoot  
**A/N:** Celebrating Axel month! Yay!  
**Disclaimer:** If KH was mine Axel would not have died and would've gotten his heart back (to fall in love with my character ;P), so I obviously don't own it.

* * *

The End

Axel looked around, staring at his friends and co workers in shock.

"SURPRISE!" yelled the entire Organisation XIII ensemble. Even Roxas was there, tied up in a corner so he couldn't escape.

"What the fuck is this?" Axel asked, astounded at the sight of all his fellow members (and ex-members) grouped around a large cake that read "Happy Day/Month/Year Axel!" and wearing party hats and streamers (even the older and more stoic of their strange bunch.

"It's the eighth of the eighth of 08, man!" Yelled Xigbar, waving a bottle of Jack Daniels around. "It's your day/month/year! You weren't around for mine, but we had heaps of alcohol and strip-" he was cut off as a tomahawk was smashed into his head, leaving him sprawled out on the floor.

Axel looked at him with as much concern as someone without a heart could, before turning his attention to Roxas.

"And why is he here?" he pondered, looking at his friend. "Isn't he supposed to be in Sora right now? And why are we all here? We're all supposed to be dead." He said, looking pointedly at Xemnas.

Then he realised something.

Everyone looked different, some only slightly and some a lot, but they all looked different.

"What the-?"

"We got our hearts back, dummy!" shouted Demyx, jumping up and down, with his sitar in hand.

"But how?"

"I don't know. However, it seems that someone up there loves us." Replied _Xehanort_, arms crossed as he nodded slightly. He tried to look sagely, but it was ruined by the large grin he sported.

* * *

Jasonx turned to Lalyx, snickering slightly.

"What do you reckon, a good happy-ish ending?" she asked her partner as they sipped their coffee.

"Yeah." Replied Lalyx, swishing her black coffee around in the black and white Romeo and Juliet mug she held. "But now we have to go and work on the sprite comic which _you_ have been neglecting in favour of The Axel Chronicles."

"Well sorry for enjoying myself! It's a good thing I already wrote The Demyx Chronicles, or you probably would've had a fit."

"Shut up."

* * *

And so ends Once More! – The Axel Chronicles.

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
